Naruto's Assassin
by Kantinobi the Imortal Darkness
Summary: An assassin chooses naruto as a target. Sasuke makes a mistake that costs him his life. Sakura might be in love with naruto.Might.
1. Chapter 1

**Before~**

"Naruto-chan! For the last time, this relationship fantasy that you have will just never work! I...I just don't find much interest in you!" Sakura's words came out harsher than she meant them to. Her face was red, and her breathing was ragged gulps of anger. The crest fallen image of Naruto hit a soft nerve in her heart, though. She could see wetness gleaming in his eyes."Naruto, I didn't mean for it to come out like that..." Sakura said._ Awww... Crap!_ Naruto's response was merely a hushed whisper, but he pulled his face together, sides trembling.

"It's okay, I get it."He said.

Sakura couldn't find the right words to respond with. "I...I..." She stuttered, but Naruto started to walk away, hugging his arms tight around him.

"I said I get it! I'm sorry for whatever I did!" He practically shouted. And for a second, Sakura felt like running to him, hug him tightly, promise this would never happen again. But, as Naruto started running, he felt his throat close tight, like he was trying to swallow a lump. Once more, his eyes grew wet.

"No, you don't get it! I didn't mean it that way! Naruto, come back!" Sakura pleaded. It was no use.

Naruto's head was already a small blond spot in the distance. Sakura stood alone in the empty ninja academy, clutching her sides. She jogged out into the cold afternoon air, cherry blond hair bouncing off her shoulders. _Damn it! _She thought. _What the hell have I done! _And she dropped to her knees in tears.

**Chapter one~**

Back at his home, Naruto slammed his door. Tears streaked down his muddy face, and sobs racked his body. _Whats wrong with me?!?!_ Naruto went through everything he had ever said to Sakura (in his mind) that could have made her this upset.

_Sasuke! _That single word rang out. _Damn him! _Naruto thought. _I'll have to get rid of him if I want any chance with Sakura. _But he dismissed the thought. Never would he try to assassinate a fellow leaf ninja. _So, try Suicide._ The thought was plain and simple. It pleased Naruto in a mischievous way, the thought of never coming back to this world. The thought of Sakura holding his hand while he died. So Naruto picked up a knife, the sharpest one he could find, and started cutting gashes into his drops flicked everywhere.

*********************

His room, clothes, and skin stank with the foul smell of blood. The crimson liquid dripped off almost every surface, leaving permanent stains. Naruto was wallowing on the ground in pain, sitting in a red pool. Small grunts and groans escaped his lips every now and then, and his limbs thrashed around, clawing at the air. All the color was drained from his face, and blood poured from every inch of skin_. I'll __be dead in_ _no time at all._ He thought with a wicked smile. Naruto dragged himself to a corner, closed his eyes, and coughed blood until he lost oxygen to breath. Gags filled the night as a pair of deep purple eyes watched Naruto. The wicked beast gave a laugh, and set off to Naruto's room. To kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I just have to say one thing before you read this next chapter. In this chapter you will hear about Shenila. Shenila is my OC. I hope that clears thing up. Lets Begin!**

The deep purple eyed beast fled from Naruto's window as light was strewn across the yard. The_ thump thump _of feet running across the yard awoke Naruto. With a sigh, he realized he wasn't dead. Just in pain. Immense pain. Naruto strained his ears to hear the voices outside his window.

"Naruto's blood…"

"Hired assassin…"

"Through the window…"

Naruto clasped his hands over his side. Something was terribly wrong. _What are these people talking about?_ His door fell over in a loud crash as villagers ran into his room. "What the bloody hell happened?" One yelled. "I knew an assassin was after him!" Yelled another. "Kakashi! Take a group of men and follow the tracker!" Urgent voices bustled about his room. Only one villager had enough patients to sit and talk to Naruto.

"Look," He started. "Have you noticed anything strange lately. Unusual people, noises, anything?" He asked. Naruto shook his head in confusion._ What's going on?_ He thought. Then a question escaped his lips. "Am I being…tracked?" Naruto asked. His voice was shaking along with his body, as the sudden realization of an assassin was after him hit him. Suddenly the thought of dying no longer pleased him. Not if an assassin was going to kill him.

"We think a hired assassin is on your trail." The villager stated. Naruto was still confused. "But, who hired it?" He asked. The villager shook his head. "We haven't the slightest idea. Now listen closely, for what I have to say is very important." Naruto strained his ears to hear what was about to be said. The villager spoke in a grave voice, a voice that turned Naruto's blood to ice. "Trust no one."

*************

"Well, Shenila. I think I deserve my clue now." Sasuke asked. "You promised if I hired you I would get a clue." The deep purple eyed beast gazed up at Sasuke and laughed. A smile tore at its lips. "Not yet," It said in a commanding, sly voice. "For I have not killed the boy. You hired me Sasuke. I will do my job."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shenila is a girl, okay!**

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. "You…you were serious?" He asked. Shenila gazed up at him. "Why, of course I was serious." Shenila cackled. "You imbecile, I do not stop in the middle of a job." Sasuke could not reply.

_What on earth have I done? _He thought. _I have made a huge mistake. Shenila probably doesn't even have a clue for me. _Sasuke charged after Shenila. He knew Shenila was too powerful to be stopped now. _I have to try!_

****************

By late afternoon, all the villagers had left Naruto's home. He was working on cleaning up all the mess of the blood stains. As he scrubbed the floor, he heard a large crashing sound coming from the other room. _What do those villagers want now?_ He thought. But a gut feeling told him it wasn't the villagers.

Naruto grabbed a knife and hobbled over to his door. When he got to the other room, he saw no one at first. Then, as if she appeared from air, Sakura was standing there. She was hugging her arms around her, like she did when Naruto had that big fight with her. _Of course! _Naruto thought. _She probably just wants to apologize. _And Naruto almost believed that this was Sakura.

Except for two things. One: Sakura's hair was blowing, and there was no wind or breeze in this room. Not even an open window. Two: A gut feeling told him to run. Naruto raised the knife and aimed at the not-Sakura's head.


End file.
